


Whisper

by lily_zen



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind whispers for the lovesick and lonely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

Whisper

 

Fandom: Dir

Pairing: Shinya/Kyo 

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: angst, teh gayness

Archive: Ask

Author: Lily Zen

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Moonlight shone down through the window, casting shadows and light down on a bed with sateen sheets and highlighting the figure of a petite man lying down upon them. The curtains blew in the light summer wind, whispering their sympathies to the dying, and the lost, and the hungry, and the lovesick and lonely. The small, almost fey-like young man shivered on the bed, arms moving to embrace his own sides.

 

Fingers tangling in long pieces of dyed blond hair, he rose from the bed, the silvery light giving his nude skin an almost luminescent glow. Extending his hand, he effortlessly slid the window through the track, closing it almost completely. With veiled eyes, the blond man watched as cars passed by on the streets below and people walked home and businesses kept open later, hoping to pull in some of those night crawlers.

 

With a quiet sigh, he walked back to the bed and resituated himself upon it. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander when sleep eluded him. The bed sank with an added weight, and Shinya opened his eyes to stare blearily at the figure crawling over him. Bleached blonde hair framing the face of a bastard half-breed pixie with soulful brown eyes staring down at him. Lips set in a petulant pout, the man tilted his head at Shinya. “Going to sleep already, koi?” His voice was husky from an unhealthy addiction to cigarettes, something Shinya had tried to break him of for years.

 

“Kyo,” Shinya whispered, swallowing convulsively. His eyes wandered the expanse of bare chest and shoulders; smooth tattooed skin sheathing well toned muscles. Inadvertently his gaze swooped lower, down the flat abdomen and the indent of Kyo’s navel that he so loved to lick, and the sharp lines of his hips. His tongue ran over his parched lips at the sight of the blonde’s cock springing up from the dark curls, already at attention with the flaring head just beginning to ooze precum. Still Shinya’s eyes persisted, brushing down muscular and toned thighs to the slim lower legs, admiring the dusting of hair there.

 

Tearing his eyes away from his exploration, Shinya forced his gaze back up to Kyo’s face where he was met with a grin and a lusty look. “Like what you see?” Kyo asked, chuckling with dark amusement. Looking down again, Shinya let the slightest of mischievous smiles touch his lips. “You should know by now that I do.”

 

Following Shinya’s gaze downwards, Kyo laughed lightly. “I should say so,” he agreed, supporting himself on one hand, and just barely grazing the drummer’s half-hard member responding earnestly to Kyo’s mere presence. Shinya let out a breathy half-gasp, and wrapped one arm around his lover’s back, fingers splaying out between his shoulder blades. Mumbling incoherently, the blond arched himself up, laying a kiss on those full, pierced lips.

 

The metal felt cool, a stark contrast to the warmth of the vocalist’s mouth, but soon warmed under Shinya’s careful ministrations. Parting his lips, a delicate tongue traced the line of Kyo’s lips, and licked over the lip ring, bringing it to room temperature. He’d never admit it out loud, but the drummer loved all that piercing; it got him hot just thinking about it. Kyo responded by parting his lips and reaching out with an unwavering tongue to answer Shinya’s silent plea. Their appendages twined around each other playfully within the spaces of their connected mouths, and made Shinya wish for an even closer contact.

 

Like he was reading the drummer’s mind, Kyo suddenly rested the weight of his lower half on top of Shinya, reclining slightly with only his propped up elbows on either side of Shinya’s head to give him any leverage at all. The drummer’s free hand slid over the taut skin on Kyo’s hips and around, to where he tightly gripped the other’s derriere.

 

Their legs entangled and Kyo slowly ground their erections together, wringing a high-pitched mewl from the blond beneath him. “Kyo. Kyo, please,” Shinya moaned when the vocalist continued his teasing with a sadistically pleased smile. Leaning down, Kyo assuaged some of the urgency Shinya felt as he nibbled on the sensitive spot behind the drummer’s ear. A mixed sigh of pleasure and agony escaped Shinya as he snapped his hips up and rubbed against the other blonde.

 

“Kyo, please,” he begged shamelessly, his voice taking on an earnest tone. The vocalist sucked heavily above his pulse point, digging his teeth into the skin. It was sure to leave a mark, Shinya knew, and resigned himself to wearing turtlenecks until it healed. Still, the overwhelming ecstasy from the wound far outweighed the cons. Writhing underneath the blonde, his arms tightened their hold, the hand on Kyo’s back sliding up to grip his over-processed hair.

 

Shinya very nearly cried when Kyo pulled away from his neck. However the disappointment was short lived because moments later a wet tongue brushed over his hardened nipple, sending out rippling electric sensations throughout his petite frame. Almost by reflex, the drummer’s back arched off the bed as a talented mouth (in more ways than one) clamped on that same nipple. The metal lip ring brushed against sensitized flesh, and Shinya gasped at the pleasurable shock. He could feel Kyo’s smile against the skin of his chest, and tugged sharply on the hair in his fist in a little bit of revenge. Kyo only retaliated by biting sharply on his nipple and tugging fiercely as he moved away.

 

The exclamation of protest was stifled as Kyo licked across his lightly muscled stomach, biting gently along the sensitive flesh of his lower abdomen. With Shinya squirming in anticipation, Kyo nuzzled through the dark nest of curls, and then…pulled away. The drummer’s groan was instantaneous. “Kyo,” he moaned plaintively, “You’re such a tease.”

 

“Sorry, koi, just couldn’t resist.” With a nonchalant shrug, Kyo ducked back down and licked a wet line on the juncture of the blonde’s groin and thighs. Shinya trembled and stopped himself from crying out by biting down on his free hand, which had slipped away from Kyo’s ass as he moved further and further south. That mischievous, serpentine appendage teased along his balls and sucked the loose skin into Kyo’s mouth, tugging lightly. Shinya tossed his head to the side when Kyo drew his balls into his the moist cavern that was his mouth, puffing out his cheeks in what Shinya was sure was an adorable manner. He nearly came then and there, and would have if not for Kyo suddenly pulling back.

 

That same tongue teased the tip of his cock, lapping up the precum and swallowing greedily. Shinya stared at the white ceiling, trying merely to keep his eyes open while his body ached with the need for fulfillment. Kyo traced the path of the vein lining the underside of his erection, and the drummer fought not to pass out. “Enough,” he growled, forcing the blonde’s head down further on his cock. Kyo relaxed his jaw and took the tip in easily, lavishing attention on the head. When Shinya refused to yield, he took in even more until the drummer was writhing and groaning, babbling mindlessly about how good it felt; the moist heat enveloping him, taking him in completely, making him feel complete.

 

Slamming his hips up while his hand pushed down on Kyo’s head, Shinya forced the other man to deep throat him. He could feel the vocalist’s throat working frantically to adjust to the invasion and repress his gag reflex. Arching up from the bed, he began to lazily fuck Kyo’s mouth, reveling in the sensation of being orally embraced. Finally Kyo relaxed and let Shinya go to it at his own pace, while the vocalist proved that his throat could be put to better uses than screaming.

 

Reaching up with one hand, the blonde placed two of his fingers on Shinya’s panting mouth, which the drummer immediately took in. Grateful for the distraction, he lavished attention on those fingers, imagining he was doing that to some other appendage of Kyo’s. Moaning breathily at the loss when Kyo pulled his hand away, Shinya was then rewarded as one slick finger rimmed around his opening and worked its way inside.

 

The flames of lust fanned higher, reaching toward the stars. Shinya was torn whether to work himself down on that finger or keep abusing the pliant mouth. However his body decided for him as his rhythm never faltered, only increased in intensity and speed. His eyes rolled back in his head as another finger entered him and unerringly hit his prostate. Snapping up like a bow plucked between an archer’s nimble hands, the blond came with a loud cry into Kyo’s mouth. “KYO!” he yelled as orgasm echoed through his hollowed body and illusion shattered like a pane of glass.

 

Settling back on the bed, the drummer fought to catch his breath. Looking up at the bland white ceiling streaked carelessly with moonlight, as if some artist had been intent on making a simplistic masterpiece, Shinya slowly unfurled his hand from his rapidly softening member. Withdrawing his own fingers from his ass, the drummer sighed as loss filled him, chasing away the last vestiges of desire.

 

He glanced around the empty bedroom, as pristine as it always was, and absently raised his hand to his mouth, cleaning off his own cum. There was nothing sensual about it, really, merely that he didn’t feel like getting up to clean himself off. No harm in ingesting that which already came from you. Kyo was gone, and the fantasy burned to ashes in his mind.

 

“This has to stop,” he whispered, voice thick with sadness. Rolling onto the other side of the bed, Shinya pulled the sheets over his body.

 

The drummer considered himself to be somewhat of a realist and as such, tried not to delude himself. The obsession with his band’s vocalist was unhealthy. It was unrequited, and almost shameful.

 

Kyo went to great lengths to preserve his image, going to extremes to prove that his band, Dir en grey, was not a bunch of flaming fags running around onstage in skirts. In fact, Kyo was as far from homosexual as Gackt was from heterosexuality. He knew that Kyo would never, ever return his feelings, and if he ever learned of them (not that Shinya had the intention of telling him—or anyone else for that matter) he had no doubt that he’d be beaten up by an outraged pint sized vocalist.

 

Sighing sadly, resigned to his heartbreaking one-sided love, Shinya listened to the sound of cars below and the night burning alive. The wind just barely came through the window, rustling the curtains. The pale blue wisps of silk whispered their sympathies for the lovesick and lonely, for Shinya especially.

 

-FIN-

 

 


End file.
